Waiting In District 10
by legi0nn
Summary: A year and a half, and he still hasn't come back. The only sign that she knew he was alive, were the hand-made aluminum flowers that he left in front of the door every morning. Tania/Wikus.
1. Remember

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own District 9, and as for Tania and Wikus? They belong to their owners._

**NOTE:** _Hullo, this is my first District 9 fanfiction and I have no idea where it is going, or what to do with it. I have no idea if I should continue after this chapter - I might, just depends on how many reviews I get._

_I'm sure you're wondering why Wikus/Tania. I can tell you that this couple has great chemistry with each other, even if there were only a few scenes with them together. The way they both talk about one another just gives you that idea that they love each other VERY much, so yeah. Eh, I can't explain it, but whatever. Enjoy!_

* * *

A year and a half, and he still hasn't come back. The only sign that she knew he was alive, were the hand-made aluminum flowers that he left in front of the door every morning. She knew it was from him, from her husband, because she knew no one else who had the ability to create such beautiful things from everyday rubbish that people tended to throw away. She chuckled at this thought. At least her husband is being enviromentally friendly.

But she had been thinking as of lately. What if he had broken his promise to her, and the metallic like flowers were a sign of saying sorry? No. Wikus wouldn't do that, he wouldn't. She knew he loved her. Yes he did. She _knew_ he did. She always saw it in his eyes, and his smile.

She wiped a stray tear that fell from her eyes, and put golden strands of hair behind her ear. She continued to wipe the oncoming tears pouring from her eyes, and stood up from the master bed she had been sitting on; careful not to knock over her treasure chest where she kept all of Wickus' hand-made presents, and headed for the bathroom.

She looked up at the mirror with her tear stained face, and grabbing a nearby towel she wiped her ruined mascara off her facial skin, and looked up at the mirror again.

Lonely. That's how she felt, along with a mixture of other things such as depression and stress.

When they were married, she and Wikus - she thought that they would never be seperated, yet here they are, far away from each other. She saw something in him that other people didn't, even if his own mother thought he wasn't a very smart man; he is, but has a strange way of showing it.

She choked up a bit of laughter when she remembered Wikus grabbing her in anticipation from behind, and they they were laughing, and cleaning their teeth together with Listerine before laughing some more. They loved each other, that's what mattered.

She sighed as her hand hovered near her stomach, a bit shaky, before it dropped down to her side. She remembered about their baby, Aidan; that was to be the child's name - he passed away. Since then she and Wikus had been visiting orphanages, but now there was no point. Even if she found the right child she couldn't adopt; not without her husband's support and criticism to see if they're picking the right kid.

Her father had said that she forget about Wikus, as he left her to stay in District 10; to be with his kind. His kind? Wikus is human, and belongs with the human race. She had nothing against the aliens but it had her wondering about what if her husband had grown obsessed with the creatures? Is he in District 10, taking care of the rest of the aliens that had been left behind by the mothership? Providing them with cat food and other luxuries? If he is, which company is he working for? It's definitely not MNU. Why hasn't he come home yet? She didn't know, but she wanted to.

And her father? He can rot in MNU and it's filthy liars. All this time he had been telling her lies, all of them against Wikus had been telling her lies. Didn't he care about how is daughter felt? I guess not. But it didn't matter what her father thought, because she was going to find Wikus.

... Find Wikus? Is that the right thing to do?

It's been so long since they had seen each other, it couldn't hurt.

Putting the towel she had been holding back on it's rack, Tania prepared for her visit in District 10.


	2. Almost

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own District 9 or it's characters._

**NOTE:** _Thank you for all of you that have reviewed. Usually I would write little comments about each review but I do apologize, I'm playing 'Left 4 Dead' and I was just eager to get this chapter up! I promise you, that I will respond to your comments next time._

* * *

It had taken Tania to prepare a good solid day for her visit to District 10, going to the library and finding a map of the city. She scanned for sewage lines connecting to District 10 and found one. She couldn't go in through the front gate because it was guarded to keep humans out, and aliens in, so it wasn't really a visit; more like trespass into District 10.

Also, her experience and what she has learned when she used to work for MNU finally paid off. She had learned how to understand the aliens and the different clicks and chirps they would make when communicating with people, and therefore; Tania could communicate with the aliens without a sweat. However, she had to keep herself in the shadows as soon as she enters the alien territory. The aliens aren't very fond of humans, because of what MNU had done in the past, and Tania was sure that she would get into trouble with them if she happened to bump into the aggressive ones.

She had already gone in the sewer tunnel and was making her way towards District 10 with a map and flashlight in hand. She didn't bring much for her trip, except her long coat and wallet.

A squeak and her head snapped to the side, flashlight pointing at the direction of the sound; just a mouse. Tania sighed in relief and looked to a nearby rusty yellow ladder. She looked at her map and then up, where the exit lay, uncovered. Putting her equipment back in her pockets, she buttoned up her long coat and grabbed the ladder. She checked if it was stable, before climbing her way up and poking her head out of the sewer hole. It was evening already, and she didn't spot any aliens on sight, only small made-up shacks and junk here and there; the typical slum.

Slowly, and carefully, Tania made her way out of the hole, brushing herself off and reaching for her flashlight inside her pocket.

Suddenly, a figure in the shadows came out from behind her, and grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but her cry for help was muffled with an unusual hand and the next thing she knew the world was spinning and she came to a stop, groaning from the pain in her side. She had fallen into a dried up ditch. Tania reached for something to grab on, anything to help her up, but the stranger that had thrown her into the ditch in the first place had come back, and she was being heaved up by her neck. She choked out, tears in the corner of her eyes as she tried to breath, and then she cried out when she hit the dirt wall. Everything was blur, but then the hand's grip around her neck lightened and her vision became clear.

"Hmm, I've never seen a human such as yourself..." it was an alien, stroking her face with a claw. She gulped. This is what she was afraid of. What would happened, and it did.

"P-please, I'm looking for my husband--" she clawed at the alien's arm when his grip tightened again. She almost froze when she saw his pale blue eyes, turned into slits and staring at her. Then, ever so slowly, she felt a smile creep on his face. She struggled when he reached for her long coat.

"How's about I _play_ with you first, and _then_ we'll look for your husband."

Shocked, disgusted and in the verge of tears, Tania used all her strength to move in and knee the alien's groin. It wasn't before she started cussing that the creature that tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I didn't ask for your help, you sick bastard!" she cried, and made a run for it, but the alien was up again and more mad then ever gaining on her.

She pulled out her flashlight and flicked it on, running as fast as she could into the darkness. She tried to follow the trail but only ended up in a dump yard, and the alien was there again, cornering her.

"Please, leave me alone!" she cried desperately, but he only moved in closer; the space between them getting smaller.

He raised a claw, and she closed her eyes and waited for the end, but it never came. Tania slowly opened her eyes, and snapped them open when she saw the alien that had attacked her lying on the ground in an unmoving heap; atennas twitching; he was unconcious.

"We have to go before he wakes up!" another alien hand grabbed her arm. Tania looked to her savoir and saw that the creature had a cloak; she was unable to see it's face. Before she could thank the alien, or even ask for it's name they were running again, and it pulled her into a shack.

Her flashlight pointed to a desk, and on it, was a vase with aluminum flowers.

* * *

_A weird chapter, but like I said I don't know where this is going, and I'm sorry that the characters are OOC; only once did I see the film. Oh! And that alien that tried to harass poor Tania? He'll back, yes he will._


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own District 9._

**NOTE:** _The strange reviewer who has called him/her self '_**Operah Winfrey**_' you're very strange, but I appreciate the review._

**redamiB6147**_, thank you for taking your time to review to my fanfiction when you're writing your own; I really appreciate it, and I apologize I haven't reviewed to your story._

**.Paradise**_, I will be looking for your fanfiction and hopefully I'll be able to review. However, to answer your question, the 'mystery prawn' is... I can't tell you. Yet._

**pyroraptor07**_, I adore your ID and thank you for your review._

**Tira Midori**_, ah yes, thank you for mentioning my grammar mistakes. I tend to just write chapters and not look over them, sorry if the grammar mistakes are bothering you; if they are, but thank you for the review._

_Hrmm yes, we'll see __**Dragon260**__, we'll see._

**Crazzi Turdi**_, I laughed at your 'creepy rapist alien' comment, thank you for the review.

* * *

_Upon seeing the flowers in the vase, Tania turned to the alien with wondering eyes, only to see the space in front of her empty and the shack door closing. She pointed her flashlight to the direction of the skittering noise she'd heard and found the cloaked alien flicking on a light switch.

Tania clicked her flashlight off and stuffed it back in her jacket, hurrying over to her savior. He motioned for her to move back but she only blocked his path when he tried to move.

"E-excuse me, where did you get those flowers?" the creature moved his way around her, made his way to a wooden counter, and took off his cloak; revealing his slender, insect like form, and the brown vest he wore. The cloak was hung on a nearby coat rack, and the alien started grabbing objects on the counter, pouring water from a metal pitcher in two cups he had pulled out of the cupboard, along with some tea leaves.

Tania shook her head, "Are you listening to me?" she questioned, "I need to find my husband."

The alien froze, and an antenna twitched.

"His name is Wikus," she said.

"I know who he is," came the clicking response of the creature. Tania smiled with relief and happiness, eager to finally see how her husband is doing, but her smile disappeared and the expression on her face turned to confusion when the alien stood frozen by the counter, unmoving. She decided to ask another question, when the creature continued whatever he was doing, and turned to her, handing the cup of tea he had prepared for her. Tania shook her head politely, and he set the two cups on a small round table; taking a seat on an old wooden chair and holding his cup of tea with both claws.

Tania moved closer, and eventually took a seat on the spare chair across the sitting alien. She looked down to her lap, thinking if she should discuss her matter further. It was clear that this alien sitting in front of her knew of her husband and his whereabouts, but was avoiding most of her questions. Maybe if she tried a different approach?

She looked back up to the creature, and asked, "Do you have a family?"

His first response was a wince, but the alien clicked, "Just a wife."

Tania sent him a small smile, "She must be beautiful."

She could see that he was very uncomfortable, and he hasn't made eye contact with her ever since she's been staring at him. She decided to move onto another topic, and a sudden response came. "She's beautiful, just like an angel."

"My husband and yourself can relate," Tania said and stared at her cup of tea. It wasn't as warm anymore, but she finally decided to give it a try, and in amazement it tasted like what Wikus would make when she was feeling ill.

Then it struck her. This alien in front of her; very secretive, and shy that he is, his comments reminded her of Wikus; especially the tea he had offered her, and the creature said he _knew_ Wikus? In what _way_, exactly? The flowers were the ones that caught that her attention the most, it's almost as if this creature _was_ her husband.

No, it couldn't be.

Tania shook her head; there's probably something in the tea she's drunk. She turned back to the alien, but before she could respond he had beaten her to it.

"Do you have a picture of your husband?" he asked, finally making eye contact with her. She nodded and reached into her jean pocket. When she looked up he was handing her a small slip of paper, no, it was also a photo, and it was vaguely familiar.

They exchanged, almost cautiously, and the alien just set her part of the photo down. He didn't need to see it, and she knew exactly why when she saw her face in the photo he had exchanged.

Tania gasped with tears in the corner of her eyes, and covered her mouth when she saw her single wedding day photo.

The alien clicked, "Her name is Tania."

"_WIKUS YOU SON OF A-a--A IT'S _HER!"

It all happened so quickly that Wikus or his wife Tania could respond quickly enough. There was another alien at the door, the bastard known as Ross Lennox; who had tried to harass the female human was shocked to see the woman in his friend's shack. He knew very well that Wikus would help humans that trespassed or those who got 'lost' in District 10, but he predicted that his friend would've gotten rid of the female a long while ago. Guess he was wrong.

Ross, or, as he likes to be referred to, Lennox was furious. He was not the typical 'bastard rapist' but he was a bastard all the way, and despised humans very much; the only reason why he would do such a thing, like harassment to Tania.

Barging into the home of Wikus Van De Merwe, he quickly threw the female off her chair after giving the seat she was on a hard kick to the side. Tania had not expected such a powerful kick from the alien, but she crashed into the wooden floor off the shack with a hard thud, and she cried out.

"T-tania!" Wikus cried, horrified to see what has happened to his wife. He turned to the immature Ross Lennox, "Why did you do that?!"

"She is a human! If you'd like, I'll shoot her for you." Lennox quickly pulled out an arc gun, which made Wikus panic and become furious at the other alien in front of him. He snatched the gun away, and as Tania slowly recovered from her spot on the floor, he snapped furiously at the other alien.

"I'll shoot your balls off, that's what I'll do!" Wikus snapped, "She's my wife!"

Lennox's eyes widened and he backed out of the house, the light blue markings on his body glowing in the moonlight, and his hands raised, "That fleshy creature is your wife?"

"She is _not_ a fleshy creature; she is a _normal_ human being." glared the ex-MNU field officer. Lennox gurgled, then tried to keep himself from laughing.

"You could've at least warned me your wife was visiting." the alien said, and Wikus sighed, "I didn't know she was coming, and you're a son of a bitch, you know? Sneaking up on her like that, 'pretending' you were going to harass her just to scare her away." Wikus made his way over to Tania, helping her up and walking her over to his bed. She sat down and rubbed her shoulder, obviously from pain.

Lennox clicked to Wikus, "In apologizes for my actions, I can give her a massage."

Tania shook her head, "No, no thank you." and closed her eyes to try and rid of the pain in her back.

Wikus glanced at her worriedly, "It'll be fine Tania, he won't hurt you."

The blue marked alien was already beside Tania, gently, carefully massaging her shoulders. If anything to Tania, it actually felt relaxing, but she was still uncomfortable around this 'Lennox' creature. He nearly killed her trying to 'rape' her when he was actually pretending, and he almost broke her arm when he kicked her chair.

She heard Wikus making some more tea, and it brought her back into reality out of her thoughts. She had found her husband; however not how she expected to find him, an alien. All she knew was her father had told her that he had been very ill, and then later found out he was turning into one of the alien creatures. Tania didn't think it would be this bad, and now that her husband is a full fledged alien; is it permanent?

But instead of asking wether his transformation was permanent or not, she felt tears in her eyes and asked, "Why didn't you come back?"

She heard a teaspoon fall, and she choked up a sob, "I was waiting for you, baby."

Then she was crying, hard, and Lennox had moved away worriedly to give her space.

"I was afraid..." was Wikus' response, "I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me, and I thought that... baby it's the past, please, don't cry." he soothed, rubbing her shoulders after he had made his way over.

She looked up at him, blue eyes glistening with tears, "What do you mean I wouldn't accept you?" she sobbed, and she leaned into him, into his shoulder where she cried, "Baby I waited for you, and you promised."

"I... I'll be outside," Lennox said, and quietly slipped out of his friend's shack.

Wikus hugged her tightly; he didn't like seeing Tania cry, and he didn't like putting her through pain and sadness, "I... I know Tania, it's just that... baby just... just please, stop crying. I'm here, we're together again."

Together again, at last.

Tania cried her self to sleep that night, but Wikus was there, comforting her, never leaving her side; except for when he stood up to turn off the lights, and thank Lennox for giving them some privacy.

He came back, and wrapped his arms around her, and together, they slept, with Wikus' antenna twitching in the moonlight.

* * *

_Bleh, I think it was a little too mushy!_


	4. Threat

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own District 9 except for my OC Ross Lennox._

**NOTE:** _I apologize that I haven't updated in forever, and I know that most of you must've wondered if I was ever going to continue into chapter four. Well, here I am, so no worries! I thank all who reviewed on the previous chapter, and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_

* * *

_Lennox blinked his eyes tiredly; stress it was. It hadn't been worse before, but after the one night that he decided to stay up till morn, he had been frequently awake 24/7. It's almost been three years now; only a few more weeks to go and if they're lucky, Christopher will come back earlier. He doubted his thought would ever come true.

He walked over to the old coat rack in his shack, and grabbed the tattered shoulder bag he found a while ago off of the hook and he placed it over his shoulders.

For a prawn, Lennox was easy to get along with as long as you're not a human. He abhorred them very much, but Tania, Wikus' wife was different. She had an invisible aura of kindness around her, and he felt guilty for doing the idiotic things he did to the polite woman. He was a soldier, and was trained to have respect to all beings alike and different, but his stay in this... dirt ball has made him very... uncivil, and he felt guilty. So many sins he's done and there was no way to repay them. He hated it on Earth, as most of the Poleepkwa do, but he tried to make the best of it; and Wikus was always there to lend a hand.

He sighed, and shook his head to clear the thoughts away. What was he suppose to be doing? Ah yes, getting ready to meet up with Wikus and Tania.

Lennox jumped back at the sudden thud on his shack's door. He quickly grabbed his cap and put it on, and pulled his door open; only to stumble back at the sight of a dead prawn. He collided into the shelves and silverware along with the china he had collected many years ago fell to the floor with loud clangs and glass breaking. He stared at the lifeless corpse for a few seconds and saw that it was only a kid, an innocent prawn kid. He glared, and stood to the coming footsteps that stepped on rubble. Lennox stumbled forward and up, faced with an MNU agent with the human's gun pointed at his face at the front door.

"Get out, _prawn_."

Slowly, the ex-Poleepkwa soldier raised his arms and stepped out of his shack.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter; but at least we know a bit about our friend Lennox! I'll try to get more, longer chapters up but for now, please bare with me as I have school and will have many times where I have writer's block._


	5. Politely

Lennox stepped out cautiously, his head turning to look at the MNU agents crowding his door. There were three of them, but they didn't go into his shack; instead one closed the front door and another prodded him with an M16 rifle. They began walking, and the ex-soldier Poleepkwa eyed the officers carefully.

"Why did you shoot the kid?" Lennox asked, but all he got was a threat of a 'shut up' and a poke from the rifle. He kept walking.

A few seconds later, everyone's eyes darted to a running Poleepkwa that headed back towards the other alien's shack. This one fell to its knees at the sight of its possible child, dead on the ground. At that moment Lennox's arms dropped and he watched sadly as his fellow Poleepkwa began to mourn for its offspring. The MNU agents just stood by his side, pointing and chuckling insults at the mourning Poleepkwa.

How _dare_ they?!

Whatever reason it was for shooting the poor prawn, it must've been a stupid reason. To shoot a young is unacceptable. Maybe if it was an adult since they've lived longer, he and other alien citizens would eventually get used to it, but a young? That's taking a step too far.

And Lennox also took a step that nearly cost him his life.

Grabbing one of the MNU agents, he twisted the human's arm, and grabbed the other arm, and used the officer as a shield to block the other agent's shots if they opened fire.

"You had no right!" Lennox growled, "No _right_ at all!"

"D-don't shoot!" said the human being held hostage, "Do as his s-says, p-please!"

There were Poleepkwa's now, peeking their heads out of their shacks and some even stepping out to watch the scene. Lennox kept his distance from the other agents and backed into a wall to eliminate any open fire behind him. The MNU agents also kept their distance; frightened by the sudden change of plans and how now that there were a lot of other Poleepkwa's gathering, it would be bad luck if hell were to break loose and they knew they'd be the first to die.

Lennox's antenna twitched from the screech of a MNU truck parking not a few feet away, and another came, and soon the Poleepkwa's were inside their shacks and peeking through holes or windows. Soldiers flooded what little space Lennox and the MNU agents had when more soldiers came. He glared and clutched the human closer, receiving a small yelp. Soon enough, guns were pointed directly at him and his hostage; the humans didn't care if one of them were to be sacrificed, they just needed a job done, but what made Lennox wondered was what _did _the MNU agents want.

He was about to find out.

Boots hit the rubble ground of District 9, and someone; as Lennox saw, was making his way towards the front of the group. It took a few seconds but a man, an old man stepped out in front of the rest of the MNU agents. He wore a vest nonetheless, but he had no rifle. Instead he had a beret and his hands were planted behind his back.

"Release the human, Poleepkwa." said the newcomer. Lennox just spat on the ground beside him, "What was that grampa, I couldn't hear you."

A few MNU agents glared, and took a step forward, but the man raised his hand and the soldiers were back in their original positions. General Nodd, as the old man was known brought his hand back down and behind his back.

"We need of your assistance, soldier."

"What for," Lennox demanded, "I'm not going to believe a lie."

A Poleepkwa suddenly emerged from the group, being pushed by one of the agents it stumbled and fell forward onto its knees. Lennox almost reacted, but kept his position; the MNU agents surrounding him can open fire at any moment.

The Poleepkwa, covered in yellow markings looked up, and drew back at the sight of the other alien. It stood and said, "L-lennox—I mean, c-captain! Captain Lennox, you're alive."

Lennox almost released his grip on his cowering hostage. It was Scott Nigel, his second in command officer, and most trusted friend. They served in the Poleepkwanian wars on their very own planet. He was shocked to see the alien; thinking that Nigel had probably been captured, or even killed, but he was alive!

"Release the agent Lennox, they need our help. The others are already in the van—"

"Van?" Lennox released his hold on the MNU agent, and the human scurried away; frightened, "The others… what do you mean—"

"Hey, Cap'n! CAP'N!" a Poleepkwanian hand was being waved in the sea of soldiers. Lennox raised an eye ridge; today was just filled with surprises. A new alien emerged, and this time it had red marking on its hands; it was soldier Kitt; the fella' had no surname sadly.

* * *

An MNU agent glared, turning to his partner he said, "This is turning into a prawn party."

"Yeah," his colleague replied, and they both straightened.

* * *

"Do you just expect me to stroll over and everything will work out just fine? General, tell me that I won't be shot." Lennox said.

"Alright Captain, since you're making this difficult for everyone else; I'll just tell you of what's going to happen." Responded Nodd, "Since you prawns are the only ones who can control your own weapon; we've decided to bring you to war with us."

"War?" Lennox questioned, "Don't be stupid, General."

General Nodd smirked, "I'm asking _politely_, Captain."

In a second, two guns were pointed at Nigel and Kitt. If they made a break to even move an inch, or run away, the last thing they would see was their own brains spilling all over the ground.


End file.
